Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/4
This is the analysis geared towards players starting out ToS or returning players looking for a solid leader. The leaders listed on Page One and Two generally requires continuous playing for more than 6 months to be effective. Table of Contents /TOC}} The guaranteed List The following attribute + race will guarantee a card you want, even for beginners, since there are fewer than 5 available: #Dark Human - 3. Notable Leader: Lu Bu. #Fire Elf - 3. Notable Leader: Sakura. #Earth Elf - 2. Notable Leader: (none) #Light Elf - 3. Notable Leader: (none) #Dark Elf - 5. Notable Leader: Rose. #All Beasts - equal or less than 5 each. Notable Leaders: Aloha, Haza, (Dodo) #All Dragons - equal or less than 5 each. Notable Leaders: Daoloth, Azathoth. New Player analysis This applies to players starting a ToS journey - if you are one, the below three guarantees are the most helpful without a solid deck. Their purpose is to climb the Enochian tower quickly: *Lu Bu ( ): No introduction needed, the Top-tier Dark leader. *Azathoth ( ): Incredibly strong dragon leader, useful even without Novalis in hand, due to strong multiplier. Eventually, getting Ursula and Novalis will immediately improve the dragon team to the next level. *Daoloth ( ): Unique Light Dragon-Beast-Elf team, even without obtaining useful members, by virtue of strong multiplier. A player can also pick a solid Beast leader if one does not mind grinding some more: *Haza ( ): A bit slow but very steady if you want to use beasts. *Aloha ( ): Incredible utility and a solid beast leader. (Dodo has the same leader skill, but Aloha's active is better) The Elf Leaders (Rose, Sakura) are too advanced for newcomers' use unless you started at version 14.2 in which getting a rare Elf leader will be most effective. Any VR series (such as Norse, Greek, Chinese God, Crimson Grace) are not very effective for newcomers since they require massive resources. Returning Player analysis One of the priorities for a returning player is getting a top-tier leader to get back into the game. The benefits are instant. Applies to players that are at least 6 months away from the game. I will split the section into the following: *v15.0 (Returned just now) *v14.3 (Returned since Prologue of the Universe) *v14.2 (Returned since Elfish Perennials) Briefly listing down the periods here: *6 ~ 14 months: Might have series up to Sengoku such as (Lu Bu, Izanagi, Arthur, Nobunaga, etc.) and they are perfectly useable. Only team might not have trained are Dragons and Elves. *14 months ~ 2 years: Might have origin of demons ready to PR, Greek ready to VR, Haza team, collaboration cards such as Monster Strike Lucy team, Chinese Paladins, etc. Have no new-era Special Draw cards at all (except perhaps Black Water or Fire Yan?!). *2 ~ 3 years: Babylonian times and some collaboration cards (Xuan Yuan for example). *3 ~ 4 years: Experienced the days of Daji dominance and dragon teams. Multi-attribute teams were common. *4+ years: A true pioneer in the old days. Only very few cards have fighting value at this moment and might have to play like a beginner. Suggestion based on returning date Overview Below is an overview that might be overlapped by my previous few pages, but this one is a much shorter summary of what the recent leaders are doing. For new returning players, these are the Speical Draw rare cards that they should know, sorted by attribute: Water *Cornflower ( ) - Water leader, Water Elf leader, a star Elf team member. Best water leader that is not a black diamond. Fire *Ghroth ( ) - Demon leader (demon-beast-dragon) and a solid member, but requires a good "Prologue of the Universe" deck to be effective. DO NOT choose this if you already own one just wanting to get the second one - it doesn't work that way. *Nobunaga ( ) - Fire leader, but with no good way of recovering and stalling in front of tough enemies. One of the best fire leader at the moment. *Amaterasu ( ) - Fire/God leader, special playstyle. Not suited for those not willing to invest resources on crafts and special members. Earth *Ophiuchus ( ) - Not strictly Earth God-Elf team; stronger as a God leader (god-elf restriction) with built-in utility at solving boards and shields like nothing. See Page one analysis. *Izanagi ( ) - Earth leader, very stable. Best Earth leader at the moment. Light *Daoloth ( ) - Light leader (beast-dragon-elf). The best light leader that is not a black diamond (competing with TSZ and Maya), utilizing Colin, Fenrir (Solar/Lunar Wolf combination), and Pluma. See Page one analysis. *Arthur ( ) - Light Human leader (light humans only), good after buffs. Imperial Warlords II can help it further. ONLY FOR players with comprehensive Light human deck (Yi Yeh Shu required). Dark *Rose ( ) - Elf leader, leaning Dark. Excellent spinning skills required, but one of the strongest Elf leaders out there. *Lu Bu ( ) - Dark leader, great damage, so many good dark cards to choose as members. Best dark leader at the moment. *Tsukuyomi ( ) - Dark leader, used with ally Anubis (black diamond). The incredible dark gods can help out the team even further. Specific Race Leaders *Azathoth ( ) - Dragon leader, Emperor of Dragon teams. Best dragon team at the moment that can clear stages at lightning speed. See Page one analysis. *Guan Yu ( ) - Water-Fire-Earth leader (Human-centered). One of the candidates of demolishing Arena. *Sakura ( ) - Elf leader, good versatility. A good elf team for those not looking forward to spinning skills requirements of using Rose. *Aloha ( ): Beast leader. Great for players wanting to use Beast teams, and the active skill is very good.